cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
International Tribal Alliance
The International Tribal Alliance, formed circa December 19, 2007 by a group of close friends, aims to be neutral force in a polarized world. With Tech as their main export, the ITA is always ready to arrange Tech Deals with parties interested, a service that has long since been in steady decline as more nations progress to a level where Tech Selling becomes inefficient and impossible to deploy. As well, the ITA is always willing to accept new, and even old, nations into its ranks, and is ready to offer whatever assistance may be available to them. Are you currently an unaligned nation? If so, hopefully this brief description will peek your interest in the ITA. = Charter = INTERNATIONAL TRIBAL ALLIANCE CHARTER HOW THE GOVERNMENT WORKS SUPERIORS The heads of the entire International Tribal Alliance are called "Shot Callers". The Shot Callers of the ITA are BILLCLUB and KUKAILIMOKU. Any order given to you by the Shot Callers must be carried out. There are no warnings and Failure to comply will result in a ban from the alliance and erased from history. STRUCTURE OF THE ITA The Structure of the ITA is based off the structure of the mafia. This is because we find that this structure is the fairest and works the best for organizations such as this. here is a model of how we operate. SHOT CALLERS | CAPO CAPO ||| ||| Soldiers Soldiers For those who do not understand the model, we work like this: Positions (caporegime, soldier, etc.) are given out by seniority or nation strength. Every capo has a crew of soldiers. Soldiers MUST listen and report to the capos unless the orders go against those of the Shot Callers. Though new shot callers can be created, none can achieve a higher power than that of BILLCLUB or KUKAILIMOKU for they are the ones who created the International Tribal Alliance and are all powerful in the ITA. RESPONSIBILITIES OF EACH RANK SHOTCALLER Shotcallers organize and maintain the ITA. This pertains to any issue that effects the Alliance directly. These duties include (but are not limited to) making treaties or agreements with any other nation/alliance, banishing someone from the ITA, making new laws, administering justice in the alliance, creating battle plans in time of war, and promoting/demoting people in ranks. CAPO A Capo is second in Command to the Shotcallers. They are in charge of all of the soldiers in their crew. Only Shotcallers can override the orders of a Capo. A Capo not only acts as a superior to the Soldiers, but also as a mentor. They are to teach their Soldiers how to survive in Cyber Nations, as well as how to make their nations as prosperous as humanly possible. If a younger nation has a question about Cyber Nations, they should ask their Capo. Though a Soldier is lower in rank than a Capo, a Capo must always treat their Soldiers with kindness and are never to mistreat them. SOLDIER A Soldier is the lowest rank in the International Tribal Alliance. All Soldiers are required to listen to their superiors, though it is ok to question them so long as it is in a respectable manner. If you are new in the ITA, you are more than likely going to be a Soldier. A Soldier's responsibilities are to grow as a nation, listen to their superiors, and assist their alliance in time of war. HOW TO MOVE UP IN RANKS It is possible to move up in ranks (one can even be promoted a Shot Caller), The only people who can promote you, however, are the Shot Callers. To get promoted, you must prove that you are loyal to the alliance, be it from how well you fought in times of war or the strength of your nation. If the Shot Callers do not believe that you are living up to your title, you will get demoted. FOREIGN RELATIONS The International Tribal Alliance does not wish to do war upon another alliance or nation. The ITA permits trading with other nations, regardless of their alliance. WARTIME The ITA is a peaceful Alliance. However, in times of war, every member is expected to fight, regardless of why we are at war. Anyone who refuses to go to war will be kicked out of the ITA and then destroyed. Any kind of war between two separate nations in this alliance will not be tolerated, whoever is responsible for the disruption will be destroyed. The point of the International Tribal Alliance is to create an environment where nations can thrive in peace, knowing that their brothers wil be have their back if anyone tries to cause them harm. IF SOMEONE HAS DECLARED WAR ON YOU If war has been declared on you, regardless of your rank in the ITA, PM either Bill Club's nation (Hooligan Nation) or KUKAILIMOKU's nation (Ghost) and we will send the word out to all the capos and their crews. Everyone in the ITA will fight along side you. HOW WE DECIDE TO GO TO WAR HOW WE WAR In the ITA, we decide whether or not to go to war with another alliance or nation by voting in a War Council. ANY SINGLE NATION OR CREW THAT DECLARES WAR ON ANOTHER ALLIANCE OR NATION WITHOUT CALLING A WAR COUNCIL WILL BE KICKED OUT OF THE INTERNATIONAL TRIBAL ALLIANCE AND DESTROYED. HOW A WAR COUNCIL IS CALLED A war council can be called by any nation, regardless of his or hers rank in the ITA. Though the ITA promises to help any nation who has had war declared upon them Immediately, a war council must be called if a nation wishes for the ITA to declare war upon any nation or alliance. A nation calls a war council by creating a new thread in the War Room section of the forum. The thread must be titled in the following structure: (Your Nation) PROPOSES A WAR WITH (insert nation/alliance) In the ENTER YOUR POST section of the thread, the said nation must give a detailed reason of why he or she believes that the ITA should go to war with the other nation/alliance. This section must contain no curse words, slang, and must site intelligent reasons for why we should go to war. Arguments or support for the proposition may be written by replying to the thread. After hearing all arguments, every nations must cast their vote, majority rules. WAR COUNCIL'S ARE NOt A JOKE AND ARE TO BE TAKEN COMPLETELY SERIOUSLY. HOW WE WAR If the war council decides in favor of war, one of the Shot Callers will make a new thread in the War Room with a title in the following format: HOW WE WILL DESTROY (INSERT NATION/ALLIANCE) In this thread, the Shot Callers will create a battle plan and give military orders to the Caporegimes and their respective Crews. Though a Capo may appeal a new strategy to the Shot Caller's, the Shot Caller's have the final say in what the Capo and his Crew's war plan is. When we war, every capo is general to his soldiers. The capo and his soldiers is called a CREW. The stronger crews will more than likely take on the stronger nations and the weaker crews will take on the poorer nations. TECH RAIDING AND ROGUING No nation is permitted to rogue or tech raid unless he or she has a Headhunter License. To get a Headhunter License, a nation must apply for one by private messaging one of the Shot Callers in the following way: Dear (Shot Caller's name) I, (your ruler name) apply for a Head Hunter's license. * NATION NAME: * NATION STRENGTH: * CURRENT TECH: * NUMBER OF SOLDIERS: * NUMBER OF TANKS: * NUMBER OF SPIES: * NUMBER OF AIRCRAFT: * NUMBER OF CRUISE MISSILES: MILITARY STRENGTH All nations of the International Tribal Alliance are strongly encouraged to build as strong of a military as possible. This is because (as previously stated) every nation in the alliance is expected to go to war if any individual nation in the ITA is attacked. Having a strong military will not only make the ITA a stronger alliance, but also make your nation more likely to survive in a wartime situation. WELFARE All nations in the alliance who gain or collect more than $100,000 a day (before paying bills) are required to give a minimum of $10,000 to one of the smaller nations a week. This of course is enforced only by honor. We need to look after our younger nations if we wish to grow as an alliance. Foreign Aid When you receive foreign aid, you MUST tell one of the shotcallers(Bill Club or Kukailimoku) that you have received money. If you receive foreign aid from any nation, share the wealth. It isn't fair if one nation receives large amount of money and other nations don't receive anything. We need to grow as an alliance, not a single nation. TEAM COLOR Our Team color is black and only black, you cannot join the ITA unless you change your color. I.T.A. FLAG The flag of the ITA is the Jamaican flag. Changing your national flag to Jamaica is mandatory if one wishes to join the ITA. NEW MEMBERS All new members are subjected to a one week probational period. As long as we find you to be dedicated, trustworthy, and not a total prick, we will gladly accept you into the ITA. 10 COMMANDMENTS OF THE ITA The International Tribal Alliance is based on these rules: # One nation's war is everybody's war # Respect your peers # Never war with other members of the International Tribal Alliance # Do not pick fights # War is always a last resort # Stay loyal to the ITA # Fight for your brother, not for your master # No surrender # No mercy # Speak your mind HOW TO JOIN To join, simply click the link below and send in the application. ITA Application (http://z15.invisionfree.com/Int_Tribal_Alliance/index.php?showtopic=10)